Charmed FF
by MK2016
Summary: Cole and Phoebe together
1. Chapter 1

Here is a brand-new fanfiction for my new favorite show Charmed!

Rating: T

Genre: TV Show (Charmed)

Couple: Cole T./ Phoebe H.

Chapter 1

Phoebe was running late for work. She had a deadline to meet for _"Ask Phoebe"._ As she raced to her car, she failed to notice Cole walking past her. When she got to work, she decided to spend a little time reading and responding to letters sent in.

After two hours, she decided to go to the local café down the street.

After settling into a booth, she settled on a sandwich and water. As she was eating, she failed to notice a demon passing by and casting a spell on her glass of water.

As soon as she took a sip, she saw black.

 _Blackness._ That was what surrounded her and she barely heard her name being called, faintly from far away.

 _A Few Days Later_

Cole stayed by Phoebe's bedside ever since the hospital sent her home.

Paige had immediately gone on the offense, accusing Cole of attacking Phoebe. Cole threw up his hands. "I had nothing to do with this attack!" Paige frowned. "How do we know you didn't? How do we know you didn't order this attack?" Cole sighed. "Because I love her too much to hurt her." "And besides, I'm fully human now."

Paige sighed. "Ok, but I am watching you closely."

The next day, everyone began to notice that Cole was drastically not eating or sleeping. Day after day, he stayed by Phoebe's bedside, refusing to move for anything. Piper put her foot down, and made food for him. She marched up to her bedroom, and put the tray in his lap. "Eat. Now." She said, glaring at him.

Chapter 2: A Few Days Later

Leo was in Phoebe's room, watching as Cole ate his breakfast for the day. He had been instructed to not leave until Cole's plate was completely empty. It had been the same routine for weeks, since Phoebe had still not woken from her slumber. Both Paige and Piper had looked in the Book of Shadows for answers, but had none.

After Cole had finished his breakfast, he just continued his staring at Phoebe's sleeping form.

As he was doing so, her eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Cole?"

 **A/N: I'm a sucker for romance, so I hope that this fanfiction helps with the cravings for more! I have recently gotten into the Charmed universe and love it so much! Hope you guys like this story. Read and review!**

Cole looked at Phoebe in shock and happiness. "You're back!" he said, kissing her fondly. Phoebe smiled. "Of course I am. I can't leave you guys." Paige, Piper and Leo dashed up the stairs. "Phoebe!" they exclaimed, hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 for my lovely readers! Enjoy!**

Phoebe was not getting any better, nor was she getting any worse. She could not keep food down and still looked pale. She could, however, keep liquids down. Piper began digging, along with Leo and Paige, to try and find an Elder or magical doctor to help treat Phoebe. Cole remained with Phoebe and kept her spirits up.

 _~A Few Weeks Pass By~_

Phoebe woke up to the sight of an Elder orbing into her room. Stunned, she turned for Cole but he was downstairs eating. "What are you doing here?" She asked, breathless. The Elder smiled. "I'm Dr. Michaels. I specialize in magical malaises."

She moved towards Phoebe but Phoebe turned for the door. "Leo!"

Cole and the others flew into the room at the sound of her frantic voice. "Hello Dr. Michaels. It's been awhile." Said Leo, offering his hand to her. She smiled in response. "I heard there was something ailing your sister in law so I decided to help. That is, if you do not mind."

Phoebe semi-relaxed into her pillows and sighed. "I'm sorry I freaked. Let's do this."

 _A Few Hours Later_

Cole and Leo were both waiting outside the bedroom. Cole was trying to not wrack his brain for answers as to why she was ill, but to no avail. Leo attempted to comfort him, but he brushed it off. Cole smiled at Leo. "It's not that I do not appreciate the gesture, I am just trying to not worry." Leo nodded and was about to reply...

 ******* SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS, MY LOVELY READERS! WILL DEFINITELY POST MORE FOR YOUR READING PLEASURES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

smiled at Cole. "Congratulations." Cole stared off in shock and disbelief. He was going to be a father. How did he not figure this out? Why did it take a demon attack to bring this out into the open? Leo saw the worry and shock in his eyes and patted his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. You have all of us to help you guys. Anything you need, we're here." Cole smiled. "Thank you so much." Shortly after Dr. Michaels orbed out, Piper and Paige descended on Cole. "Well? What's the diagnosis?" Cole broke out into a huge grin. "She's pregnant!" Piper and Paige cheered. "We're going to be aunts. This is so cool!" "Does Phoebe know yet?" Cole shook his head. "Let's tell her together." Several minutes later, excited screaming could be heard from both Phoebe and her sisters.

Phoebe was glowing, and much happier since finding out about her pregnancy. Cole was elated, but required her to have protection always. At first, it was sweet but Phoebe began to slowly lose her mind. She was driven to work by one of her sisters and then had lunch with Cole. When evening came, it would also be Cole who drove her home. This went on for months and then Phoebe threw the book at him. When she arrived home, she began to rummage in their shared closet for her clothes and anything else that she may need. Cole walked into their bedroom as she was packing. She rounded on him, anger blazing in her eyes. "I have had it with all this!" He threw up his hands. "It's only to help"- Phoebe cut him off. "Don't you DARE say it's for my own protection." She finished her packing and headed for the bedroom door. "I'm leaving, so don't you even dare try and stop me. Don't come looking for me either. I'll be back whenever I'm ready." And slammed the door behind her with Cole standing there in shock.

 **WHOOOO! DRAMA ALERT! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NOW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cole paced the kitchen while Piper and Paige were listening to him vent about what had transcribed between him and Phoebe the previous night. "I think she was right in wanting to leave"-Piper shot her a glare. "But, I think it was not rational for her to pack up and leave without giving details as to where she went. We need to find her and make sure she's ok."

Cole shook his head in disagreement. "She's way too stubborn to let us do that."

Piper and Paige sighed. "Well, where do we go from here?" Asked Paige, getting up from her chair and heading for the sink. She reached into the cabinet and took out a glass. After filling it with water, she sat down at the table where Cole and Piper were.

"We need to come up with a plan."

 _Meanwhile…._

Phoebe was getting settled in her new apartment, just outside of San Francisco. It was located near a small forest and had a great view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Smiling to herself, she sat down in a rocking chair and patted her small bump that had started forming. "We're going to be ok. No one will ever harm us."

She missed Cole and her sisters, but they needed to learn their lesson, especially Cole. He took overprotecting to a whole new level. He had her under lock and key and it had driven her insane. It was perfectly rational, in her mind, to want to break away for awhile.

Smiling to herself, she settled down for dinner of pasta and meat sauce. After she finished, the sun had set and a small breeze started coming in from the bay. She shivered in pleasure as it tickled her arms and goose bumps sprouted. It felt amazing to be free, at least for the time being. No one was going to take that away from her.


End file.
